The Volturi's Little Secret
by Whoa123ify
Summary: The Volturi is falling apart because of one insignificant, or a rather significant one...
1. Isadora, my La Tua Cantate

I stealthily opened the wooden door and stepped out into the dim cold corridor. It was times like this I wondered where I was, and why I was here. However, the question that never left my mind, and overthrew my grip on reality, was who were these mystical creatures I recognized as my captors? Aside from their envious beauty and their fearsome blood red eyes, it was their animal like nature that told me they were different.  
It was there in the corner of my eye I saw the last person I wanted to see. My panicked jagged breathing echoed throughout the halls of the Voultri.

Demetry. His eyes were a deep black and inwrought with such hatred, I couldn't speak. He strolled towards me forcing me back against the wall. I turned my face away from his as his cold fingers smothered my scream. By the time I heard the sound of the door close he was already sanding in front of me defensively, claiming me from the intruder.. My hair whipped across my face as I rushed towards help, managing a few steps before he grabbed my waist and slammed me against the wall. MY heart raced as his nose traced across my neck, sending shivers down my spin; his face inches from mine. He sighed in contentment and whispered "Who says it's wrong to play with your food?" He chuckled at his own joke humorlessly moving my hair out of my face. "My La Tua Cantate" At that moment everything fit into place, the strength, the power, the speed, the beauty, and thirst. I knew what he was; I knew what they all were. I also knew that if he took my life it would end his; he would either keep his home or kill me and lose it. Aro did not want me dead. I saw him warring with himself; as i looked into his eyes i saw the ultimate resolve as he plunged for my neck. I braced myself for death, my heart stuttered at the hesitation.

I opened my eyes that had been winced shut and took in the situation before me. A fierce growl rumbled in Demetry chest, "My kill" He hissed and crouched in front of me. Jane chuckled "As much as I would like for you to kill that little human, it best suits me to keep her alive, away from you. Aro will be pleased with me; power like hers can't be wasted" She giggled and smiled wryly. She mirrored Demetry stance, only to send him writhing on the ground in pain with her dark gift, her face twisted into an evil grin. There was no hesitation. I ran through the corridor, my lungs on fire and plunged for the door.

Earsplitting screams surrounded me as I opened the door to the main hall. There I saw the life leave the eyes of the helpless humans as the vampires sucked every ounce of blood from their veins. The fall of humans; as the vampires rose and stood victorious. Our ultimate predator, standing before me. Their broken bodies were arrayed disorganized on the floor. The beauty that I had once saw in the vampires fade into meaningless features, replaced by the inner darkness and the putrid truth.

One moment I stood in the door way mortified and next I felt the impact of the ground that shattered the left side of my bones. I felt like I had fallen off of a tall building and survived, i knew life for me would never be the same; there was no way I could recover from this. I felt Demetry teeth like a razor sink into my neck slashing into my skin.

The pain of my shattered bones was nothing less than canceled out compared to this new agony. It started at my neck and spread like wild Fire down every inch of my body. At that moment I would jump off of the highest building in Italy to escape this pain, I would not only accept death but welcome it. The only word I could wrap my head around was Hell. I had to be in Hell. I heard Aro's panicked voice, "Isadora" Over and over again. Meaningless. Hell. I was in Hell. Why? Why was I in Hell? The flames invaded every surface of my body, and raged in it as well. A thousand screams had past my lips, every second was drawn out and utterly insignificant; it felt like an eternity.

I felt myself change; a loud heartbeat gradually became louder and disturbed the silence. I realized it was my heart beat; I could hear my own heart beat, I wasn't dead. I pried for information trying to piece together what was happening to me. "The venom has spread, her transformation is almost complete." I heard Marcos in a monotonous voice. What venom? "And Demetry?" Aro spat out acid in his voice, "Oh we took care of him." I could tell this conversation was taking place no where near me, yet I could hear it. Eternity never lets up; it never ends, or eases off like this physical pain was.

As the blaze retreated from my finger tips, a new pain filled my heart. My mind now had the capacity to remember every face and life I had saw taken. I remembered their lifeless eyes. I could only imagine their fear, and a new awoken fear that I was becoming a monster. I wasn't in Hell, I was becoming it. Disgust, hatred and shame filled me to the brim. I thrashed and withered with physical and emotional pain.

I waited for the old me to fade and become a stranger but it was me, burning as the venom pushed through my veins with each numbered heart beat. I would not compromise myself; I wasn't like Aro, thirsty for power and lackadaisical about consuming human blood. There had to be another way. The fire shrank back till I could pin point it in my heart, the heat blistering, hotter and hotter, till my heart stuttered, stopped, and the fire was extinguished.


	2. Awaking To Eternity

_Hello it's Whoa123ify, I just wanted to see if you guys could please review! Anything Compliments or constructive criticism! Thank you for reading and update soon because I will be posting things in the near future. Thanks! P.S. If you guy have or want me to read anything of yours ect. Leave me a message and I'll be sure to check it out see ya :) _

I had never known how stunning the world was. From the moment I had opened my eyes every texture, color, everything was so vivid. I could hear the whispers of the Volturi as the news buzzed that Demetry, one of the Volturi's strongest members was now dead.

"Does Aro have any Idea what he has done?" Caius spat out "and for what? A little child!" He went on bitterly, "He has been irrational, and he can't be trusted to uphold this family as long as that girl is here." he growled out of frustration.

"Indeed" Said Suplicia, Aros Mate "he is infatuated with her" Acid filled her tone as she spilled their intimate secrets. "He has betrayed us all, for a pathetic human."

Common sense told me that she was second to his first love, and always would be. Isadora was who he loved. It killed her inside to know that. Her bitterness built a knot in my stomach; I had never been hated so much before.

IAro called me Isadora, I remembered the painting that I found in his study. The girl looked like me, that was the only reason I was here. Their conversation ended; I skipped from conversation to conversation, desperate to gather any bit of information that would explain to me what was happening. I heard someone approaching the door. Aro walked into the room,

He rushed over and pulled me into a deep embrace. I shuddered at the close proximity of someone I considered an enemy, his scent rushing in my face and creating an uneasy feeling through out my body. He grabbed my shoulders and held me at arms length "Now tell me Isadora, have you experienced anything... supernatural? Have you harbored any abilities or talents..." I cut him off irritated "Emily. My name is Emily" I corrected stubbornly. I looked at the door waiting for the intruder I had heard approaching.

Caius walked through the door, "Meeting in the main hall" his expression fierce I was not at all surprised at how he had just talked to Aro. We walked to the main hall, Aros lips pursed. Every vampire in the cult sat in attendance. I looked forward to the front of the room and saw Suplicia glaring at me with hatred that mirrored Demetry's. It felt like I was on trail, and waited for the room to come to silence, whispers of how the rumors were true. Caius Stormed through the door trying to keep composure, but his lust for power was leaking threw his little Facade.

"That" he said pointing at me "Is a grave problem to this family, and it will be the death of us." I wasn't near stunned or shocked; this was coming long before Demetry.

His eyes narrowed and slipped from me to him, "She has power of you that you won't even admit, she needs to leave or you must resign your power over this family." Caius smirk faded as he looked at the glare that could shatter bones. Aros face was enraged as he yelled "Are you questioning my commitment for this family?" he questioned dryly. "Yes" Caius said looking at me "You have been irresponsible and not put our best interest first." Aros face twisted into a deeper rage.

"I have done nothing wrong" he said in a tone of warning, deadly. Caius stepped forward "You have eliminated one of our most powerful members; that is rash behavior, you did it without thinking! Undeniably irate because of her" Aro pointed his finger at Caius "she is not leaving" he looked at Suplicia as he said this "And I will not resign my authority." He stormed off, I looked at Suplicia, hurt, enraged. I didn't blame her for hating me. Her pain gave me another reason to hate myself; I didn't even want this or him.

I looked up wearily at the eyes full of remorse for their dead, mourning for Demetry and unyielding hatred for me. I was obviously denied any acceptance that I didn't even crave. I felt Suplicias glare burning through the back of my head till I returned to my room. I paced back and forth for hours, thinking a thousand things at once. One of the most dominant thought was: Did Aro really think that The Volutri would allow me to stay here? I was stronger now, I hadn't tested myself yet but I could feel it under my skin, rising power. Like revving the engine of a fast car, I knew what I was capable of. The hope that I would find my family again swelled till it was the only thought. The thought of home was comforting, but I wondered if I could be trusted. I wondered if I could even see them, day light being my supposed enemy.

I heard a knock on the door, Aro stepped in "Through all of the pandemonium, I didn't even consider the pain you must have been going through I have arranged for visitors to come to this room shortly." My throat ripped into flames a dramatic change from the bearable dry ache "No I'm leaving." I said getting up "I can't stay here" His features twisted, he had still not cooled off from Caius. "You're not leaving" His hand was clamped on the doorframe and disfigured it. "I'm not Isadora, and I never will be. I don't want to stay here" he walked forward and looked me in the eye accusingly "Why is it you don't want to stay here?"

I didn't hesitate or even sugar coat my answer, "I don't want to be a monster like you." I didn't stop "You took everything from me..." He interrupted cutting me off "Did I not give you more in return?" I shook my head. "I gave you Eternity" he shouted shoving his finger at my chest "I wanted to be human, I wanted to experience old age....... to die." The sentence faded and ended at my wish for death, eventually. "I don't understand people like you" he Said like I was vermin "What did you expect?" I screeched "That you could just take me and suddenly I would fall for you and forget about everything that i had before this..." I shook my head the conversation escalating "That I would love you though you took _**everything**_ from me?" I stood shocked at his yelling incoherently "**No, No, No**!" he boomed and sat down pinching the bridge of his nose.

I walked towards him and sat next to him putting a hand on his shoulder "You know I can't stay" I whispered trying to be compassionate. "Your going to leave with or without my permission aren't you?" He looked at me already answered. "I have to go back." I whispered. "His expression was strange and blank as he looked through me "I'm afraid there is nothing left for you to go back to"

It took moments for his words to register. My family was dead. A hole ripped through my heart and I felt hollow inside, all my hopes were in vain. I was frozen staring at him; he put his hands on my face trying to comfort me in silence. I lacked a purpose for existence, and flourished with hate for what I was. He leaned in towards my face, and kissed my lips softly in an effort to make me forget. His hands flashed to my neck pulling me closer, his lips growing urgent. A whimper escaped my lips, the pain breaking through the barrier; I pulled out of his hands and left for the door my head spinning.


	3. Just Never Glow

My mind was winding through every tale about vampires I had ever heard. I thought about Dracula and sun light. The air blew through my hair like wind as a I ran through the corridor with my new speed. Though I did not focus on my new body, my mind was focused on every possible way to eliminate myself. Sun light sounded like the quickest option.

I ignored my audience and kept charging forward to find any exit, to reveal this _soulless_ _me_ to the light. I growled as I reached a Dead end. I looked around the little room in a panic; I could hear them approaching to stop me. They probably thought they were saving me from myself. My gaze flickered from one spot to another till I saw the gentle rays of light that lead to a vent.

I was positive i could reach the light that would expose and burn the monster I was. It was instantaneous, the moment I decided to jump through the vent, I was in the abandoned alley. I squeezed my eye closed and bit my lip to only feel the subtle warmth of the Sun.

I opened my eyes to see my glowing skin. It looked like I was made of diamonds; I couldnt help for being momentarily distracted. Aro jumped through the vent, I peeled my eyes off of my skin to see him glowing as well. He pushed me against the wall to the shade. "Isadora do not do anything rash." I stared at him shocked.

He knew what I was planning. I growled defensively as he put his hand to my temple taking in my thoughts. "Do you really think death is the answer to everything?" He asked me like I was a child. I nodded set on my choice. He shook his head and took his hand off of my head.

I curled up into a ball and Ignored him. I thought It had hit me before. The pain sunk down into my soul, further, down, down, down, until it carved itself into my heart. My bleeding heart. There was nothing else to think of, nothing else to love. I couldn't find myself through the pain. "They're gone" I chocked out over and over.

There was nothing more that I wanted then to just be gone, dead. The only gentle resting place I could think of was the camping ground I had been to so many with my family. That would be my heaven I thought. There were so many happy memories, it felt like it was the only place I could belong. I longed to go there, as it's picture vividly filled my mind. The tall trees and musky scent grew more potent.

It was the moment that I decided to go there, that I was not in Italy. The abandoned alley was gone, Aro was gone, the whole Voltury gone. In their place Tall trees. I looked around stunned at the place I desired most. Did Aro kill me? Did he give me the rest I longed for? How did I get here? Was this my resting place all along?

I looked at my hands as white as snow. I felt there was only one way to find out. I charged through the forest to find a patch of sunlight, I stepped into the light as the glow overwhelmed me once more. The pain told me I wasn't dead but for some reason the glow of my skin echoed the truth.

I was still a monster.

.

«•´`•.(*•.¸(`•.¸.¸.•´)¸.•*).•´ `•»

«•´`•.(¸.•´(¸.•***•.¸) `•.¸).•´`•»

.

I wondered the forest. Sunlight had failed me, like everything else in this world. I didn't have any vampire slayers on speed dial, either. I screamed out of frustration and kicked the closet object near me. I watched the tall tree near me not only quiver but fall to the ground. The sound was still echoing through the forest as I looked at my leg unharmed, it didn't make sense. Was a vampire this strong? I looked at a rock about the size of my fist, and picked it up. I gentley closed my hand out of fear I might hurt my hand if I squeezed it to hard and watched it the rock turn to dust.

I looked at a hefty branch above me and leapt up grasping it and my body responded to my mind, lifting me up the tree. I climbed higher and higher and higher my mind realing at the possibilty setting out before me. What ever goes up, must come down. I climbed up and looked down, fear didn't grip me though I was stories high. At the top of the tree things at the ground were small, yet I could see every detail.

I looked at the sky, was I really going to jump? Was death the anwser? No. Nothing I could do would bring them back. My family was gone, and I wanted to be with them. It wouldn't fix them, I couldn't fix them, but I could save other people from myself. I could end the pain by ending myself. The pain had taken its last toll, what was there to live for. The urge for death sunk in, At this height my body would break, it had to. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I walked forward off the branch. There was no Urge to scream, I opened my eyes on the way down and saw every leaf as I passed by, and savored my last moments. My feet landed firmly beneath me. Dust arose around me as I stood, undestructable.

I really had no reaction, I walked, I wasn't obviously going anywhere anytime soon.

I walked and walked till I reached a river, The water rushed, and after all the time I had traveled I had no urge to drink it. The urge for oxygen was gone too. I looked at my reflection as my throat burst into flame. I did crave something, and there was rivers of it. The face staring back at me was beautiful. I looked like the women of the Voltri, but my eyes were alarmingly red. They were almost glowing.

I splashed the water and watched as the riples disfigured the reflection. This thirst seemed impossible to live with, would I not eventually give in? An eternity of this?

I heard a steady beat, and the saturation of its blood in the air. I ran towards it. The thick brush revealed what it was, and though my mind told me I should be afraid, instinct drove me forward, I was not in control as I tackled the bear. It seemed like a death sentence and even though I knew my strength I waited for the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Sorry It took so long to post! Swamped with school work!)_

The blood of the bear did not alone sustain me, I felt it barely brought the heat of the flame that yearned to be quenched down a few inane degrees; though, I was grateful for every insignificant chill that stacked on the flame thoroughly burning my throat.

Days past, and those days lead to months, those months leading to years. The years added up, but what does it mean to an immortal? Everything. My death had just been prolonged, not escaped, as I was cursed to see the end of the Earth. The end of life as I knew it.

I watched my eyes fade from the red to a gold. I watched the faces of my past linger far behind me, the distance still growing. I gained self-control, from the resistance against drinking the blood of travelers through the forest I lurked. Though this would never change who I am, I could _control_ what I was.

It was then I decided to merge into society, and create some purpose in my life. My reflection told me what people I should fit in with. Ugh, teenagers, and high school; "fun, fun" Obtaining my social security number, birth certificate, was all determined and bended by who you know, or pay. My talents of Teleportation and dissecting the essence of people helped me. I could appear on any place of the Earth at will and I could feel people morals, and their Boundaries as if I had known them intimately their whole life. Alone in the forest gave me a lot of time to experiment and stretch the limits of my new strength and endurance. Knowing who a human was, came with contact that seldomly ever happened, but I remember the first time it did. Their heart beats pound, and if that does not call you to them, their scent does. I sat up on a tall branch, and observed them. Their heart seemed poured open like an open book. I knew that the parents would give up their life for their children, but in contrast I saw they would cheat and lie for money. In a sense, it wasn't as much as me seeing but feeling or knowing.

It wasn't long before I found myself at Sunny Day High School, which was far from sunny, going through the movements of what I deemed a normal student.

I worked nights as a waitress, school during the day. It was not hard to pass for a junior, the grade I was now in, but Freshman, even a Sophomore was a stretch.

I felt pretty dead.

«•´`•.(*•.¸(`•.¸.¸.•´)¸.•*).•´ `•»

«•´`•.(¸.•´(¸.•***•.¸) `•.¸).•´`•»

I drove up to the school parking lot as the first bell rang. The attention I was burdened with waned as time passed, and the humans grew accustomed to the beauty meant to draw them in. I made my way into first period opening and throwing myself into the first book I could scrounge up in my back pack.

The students voices formed together into a babble or the voice of a brook as the clock ticked slowly onward.

The bell in it's usually annoying pings, blended into their voices as class began.

My nostrils smelled something that made my stomach drop, the sweet scent was striking. The first of my kind that I had smelled in years.

My eyes scanned the room and found the vampire before the teacher, Mrs. Champollion , even noticed his presence. His eyes were Gold, gold and the same alarm in mine, echoed throughout his.

His general essence brought me to unease in a way I could not explain, but underneath, I felt no threat. He would give me no immediate harm. I attempted to read my book, but my mind was filled with incoherent thoughts.

Why was he here? Were there others? Did he have any ties to the Voltri?

Paying attention to the monotonous teacher proved to be a hard task. I shifted in my seat. "Emily, is their something bothering you?" Mrs. Champollion, noticing my unease and asked. I attempted to say nonchalantly, immediately hiding from the eyes on me behind my hair "Nothing" She then, to my downfall of luck and obvious dismay, took me out in the hall and asked one more time.

I found her questioning genuinely came from a concern for my well being, people like her were hard to come by. "Is something wrong? Really Emily, you can trust me." Though My response was a lie, and I found it strenuously difficult to pardon myself in the act of simply _imagining_ confiding in someone, I simply replied "Thank you, I am really fine, I just am not feeling very well, I think I may have caught a bug or something" She nodded. "Well if it gets to tough for you, just let me know." I nodded as she lead me into the room. The minutes past by like hours, I was up walking to the door before the bell had even rang.

I made my way through the hall, and noticed a pixie like figure, her walk was that of a dance. Her scent did not need to give away what she was, as her appearance did. She stopped in the middle the hall looking forward, searching. I did not pause, and walked on. I was startled at the recognition in her eyes, like she had been searching for me when I passed into her line of sight. She too was harmless to me, and as her golden eyes gleamed, to humans. "Alice" came a murmur of a tall lengthy blonde boy behind her, "Lets go, do not rush things" he looked at me inquisitively as if he was reading me,"Not ready" he cautioned to her.

Was I not ready? For what? Who were they?

I was obviously going crazy, I had to be seeing things and interpreting them in ways that were not true.

I walked toward the door. "There is nothing wrong with taking a personal day" I muttered as I turned my head to see them join a group of our kind before I opened the front door.

I was startled, and instinctively, growing protective of my territory. It took several minutes before I could suppress the animosity I held towards them and decided I would not harm them, if they did not harm me.

The road flew beneath my tires as I traveled faster then usual. I pulled up to my little house and practically sprinted inside. Why? I could not detect, but it was the one place I felt I could really be me.


End file.
